


walk through the valley of the shadow of death

by fagsforateez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Religion, So basically, also seongwha is an ass but hes good eventually??, angel!hongjoong, angel!seonghwa, hongjoong tries his best, hopelessly in love choi san, im literally adding tags as i write this, jung wooyoung is babey no i will not take any criticisms, not beta read we die like real men, san is died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagsforateez/pseuds/fagsforateez
Summary: san doesn't remember much after dying.he does remember wooyoung however.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase is meant in this story!!!!

the last thing san felt before everything went black was him hitting the cold, hard ground. it was like getting hit by a truck. because he did get hit by a truck.

“san!” he heard someone cry out to him. it sounded desperate, familiar. a male’s voice.

wooyoung. 

all sound and light faded from his senses, he felt like he was floating in a black abyss-where he felt like he would float forever. he wasn’t a human anymore, he was simply an entity. a collection of stardust simply drifting into the beyond.

“hey, wake up!” a voice shook him from the dark.

san snapped his eyes open, taking a giant gulp of air. his eyes frantically searched around the room, trying to figure out where he was. everything was white. the walls, the lights, the tables, the chairs. san tried to sit up, seeing that his clothes had changed as well. from torn blue skinny jeans and a simple black tee had changed to snow white shorts and shirt. pain had gotten the best of him, forcing him to lay back down.

san glanced over at the voice that pulled him from the darkness.

it was a man, seemingly not older than he. a light brown mullet grew from his head, he wore the same white outfit as san - but pants instead of shorts.  
“hello! you must be…” he checked his little clipboard. “san correct?”

san nodded, raising an eyebrow.

“ah great! i’m hongjoong! your personal guardian angel.” hongjoong smiled at him. “you took quite a hit there buddy. broke a couple of ribs and your skull too.” he looked back at the clipboard.

san looked at him confused.

“what? did...did you say angel?” san asked, trying to sit up again.

hongjoong helped him, placing his hands on the others back. “indeed i did friend!”

“does that mean i’m in heaven?” 

“kinda?” hongjoong shrugged his shoulders. “this is the place before heaven. if people die in a horrible accident, we fix them here and then send them to heaven so they won’t be in pain for eternity! it’s like heavens emergency room.”

san stopped listening after he heard one word.

die.

“am i really dead?” san asked softly.

hongjoong sighed, tucking his clipboard between his side and his arm. “yes, let me show you.” he said, proceeding to smack san right in the face. “ow what the fuck?!”

“see? you’re still here. you’re dead.”

“did you really have to smack me?” san complained, holding the side of his face.

“nope.” hongjoong smirked. “it’s really the easiest way to show people this isn’t a dream.”

‘okay...i really am dead..’ san thought, his mind going back to one thing.

‘wooyoung..’

“is wooyoung okay? please i have to know..”

hongjoong sighed softly as he checked his clipboard.

“jung wooyoung…” he mumbled, flipping through the pages. “is still alive.”

“oh thank fuck…” san sighed, clutching his chest. 

wooyoung being okay was all that he cared about.

“now that that’s out of the way, what’s the last thing you remember? before the accident?” hongjoong asked him.

“nothing. i just remember hitting the ground after that truck hit me.”

hongjoong sighed, feeling slight frustration. “you did hit your head really hard, so i’ll give you that.”

san put his hand on the back of his head, feeling around.

he pulled his hand away that was now covered in blood.

“completely shattered the back of your skull. i at least have never seen anything like that.”

san stared down the blood that collected in his hand.

 

“i need to be with wooyoung.”

———————————————


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “he barely remembers what happened before he died! he’s basically helpless.”
> 
>  
> 
> “he is also still in the room.” san interjected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! sorry this is being updated after so long, I graduated in may and my life has been hectic since then!

“huh?’’ hongjoong raises a brow.

 

“i can’t be here..i need to be with wooyoung.” san tossed his legs over to the side, trying to stand before hongjoong sat him back down again. 

 

“you can’t.” hongjoong rested his hands on his shoulders. he sighed, hanging his head. 

 

“listen...i know you love him.” hongjoong raised his head to look at san. “i know how you feel...about wanting to be with the one you love…but i can’t bring you back to life. even if i wanted to. i’m not strong enough…’’

 

“what do you mean ‘you can’t bring me back?’” san scoffed, folding his arms. “you’re an angel aren’t you?”

 

“i mean it’s out of my range of power. when angels who have lived their human lives on earth die, we are then assigned jobs according to how we spent our lives on earth. if you were a great person who never did anything wrong, you were placed at the top. god’s favorite, as i like to call them.”

 

“did someone mention favorite?” a voice called, dripping with arrogance.

 

both hongjoong and san turned to the door, which had been opened from the outside. in the doorway stood a man, bright blonde hair and a smirk on his face. he looked to be the same age as hongjoong.

 

“seongwha? what are you doing here?”

 

“i just came down to see how my favorite little nurse was doing.” seongwha walked in, still with a big smirk on his face. his arm wrapped around hongjoong’s waist, making the smaller blush. “ ‘m doing fine…” the smaller mumbled. “and i’m not a nurse, i am a healer.”

 

“same thing, love.” seonghwa chuckled, glancing at san. “what happened to you kid?”

 

“i got hit by a truck.” san showed him his still blood covered hand. “do you think you can help me? i kinda need to be...not dead..”

 

“why’s that?” seonghwa raised an eyebrow.

 

“he’s in love with a boy.” hongjoong grinned.

 

“cute.” seonghwa smiled and cooed before turning sour. “no.” he let go of hongjoong’s waist, walking back to the door from where he came.

 

san and hongjoong turned and stared at him, slack-jawed. hongjoong moved to follow him. “what do you mean no? i’m not strong enough to help him!”

 

“why should i have to waste my power in helping this dumbass? his fault he’s dead anyway!” seonghwa scoffed.

 

“he barely remembers what happened before he died! he’s basically helpless.”

 

“he is also still in the room.” san interjected, folding his arms as he glared fiercely at seonghwa. seonghwa glared back at him with equal fierceness.

 

“i’m still not helping you.”

 

“seongwha please? if you do this, i’ll give you something in return…” hongjoong grinned in a sickening sweet manner.

 

“what might that be?” seongwha raised a brow.

hongjoong grinned, moving to whisper something into seongwha’s ear. pink blush crept up onto seonghwa’s face, his neck and ears red already. the shorter whispered something obviously scandalous into the others ear.

 

“okay fine i’ll do it.” seonghwa’s face turned redder and redder. hongjoong only grinned.

 

“what did you say to-“

“nothing of your concern." both hongjoong and seonghwa said in unison.


End file.
